


Другая история любви

by Paula_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Mythology, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, First Love, Songfic, Вымышленные существа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Никогда раньше она не решалась на такое. Никогда раньше не рассматривала так не скрыто. Не рассматривала и не любовалась. Может ли та, которую прозвали Кровожадной Девой и Морским Чудовищем найти свою родную душу среди человеческих созданий?Посвящение:Моему любимому Н. Спасибо за всевозможные дары, на которые ты не скупишься.Примечания автора:Навеяно песней Otto Dix - Каменный Ангел. В некоторых моментах есть больше авторской задумки, но это в большей мере произведение именно по этой песне.





	Другая история любви

Их семья была довольно большой. Обычная влюбленная пара с огромным количеством умных, красивых и веселых детей. В мире их расу зовут по разному: русалки, тритоны, ависы, сирены, уиндины, берегини. И все народы, как одни - боялись их, либо держались на расстоянии, а то "вдруг". Одна из их дочерей была на пороге переходного возраста и невероятно остро реагировала на такую к ним неприязнь. Слезы - это самая легкая форма ее расстройства на едкие комментарии, на которые двуногие не скупились. Доходило до острых депрессивных состояний, но по доброте своей душевной она никогда никому не сделала плохого, даже когда на нее покушались, она лишь звала на помощь. Потому-то на берег выплывать запрещали, особенно днем. На ночные выходки своей ранимой дочки смотрели снисходительно. И еще ни разу она не теряла возможности, посмотреть на жизнь вне воды.

Именно сегодня была такая ночь. Хвостатая резво плыла против ленивого течения реки, желая осмотреть еще не исследованные территории. Волосы качались в стороны, будто разливаясь чернилами под темной воды. Ночью, ее густые коричневые волосы в воде казались черными как смоль, и лишь на суше, в свете луны обретали цвет намного яснее - белесные лучи небесного светила делали ее почти блондинкой. А свет дневного царя, заставлял в них плясать даже рыжие блики. И каждый цвет прекрасно подчеркивал окрас ее хвоста - нежно-персиковый, а местами отдающий золотым. Родители не раз шутили что если будет днем появляться на берегах, то поймают ее для исполнения желаний.

Но у берегов она появлялась только ночью, не желая расстраивать родных. Тянуло не столько к людям, сколько к удивительным животным, так отличительным от их морских. Даже в океане, где они однажды поплыли отдыхать, не было никаких животных похожих на земных. Огромные, волосатые и с массивными руками. Иногда такие ловили у них в реке лососей, когда был нерест. Такие удивительные движения, ловкие, но и крепкие, из-под тяжелых лап, наверное, смертоносные, даже для нее самой. Но не только фауна занимала ее интерес. Цветов и растений, тоже, было невероятно много. И все это давило на мысли, вытесняя из сознания все, кроме интереса. 

Раздался плеск и над водой показалась голова, с блестящими от интереса, глазами. Вспоминая уроки от однажды встреченных девушкой нагов, она ловко запрыгнула на берег, стараясь как можно более ловко двигать хвостом, чтобы доползти до уютного места, или чтобы найти что-то интересное. Нахождение на суши изнуряло, и иссушало хвост, но сирена давно нашла на это панацею - один визит к недалекому поселению лягушек, и спасающая, оберегающая слизь на целом хвосте спасала ее на долгие часы. Откинув мокрую челку, юная исследовательница залюбовалась плакучей ивой. Молодое создание играло с ветками, напоминающим ей водоросли, но растущими снизу вверх и менее пластичными. Все было ново и так прекрасно в голубых глазах русалки. Она даже не сразу заметила, что на этом береге находится кто-то еще. 

Когда глаза зацепились за мужской силуэт, она поначалу растерялась. Ее заметили! Она может этого человеческого мужчину испугать и снова слушать гнусности в свой адрес, и сирена уже уверенно ползла к воде, но вдруг остановилась. Никто не окликнул ее ни словом. Ни одного оскорбления, ни одного крика, и даже ни одного приставания, ведь и такое иногда имело место. Здешние мужчины были падки на тела ее сестер и братьев. Вспоминая свой разговор с нагами, она знала, что и с ними такое бывало не раз. Но этот мужчина был другой. Сидел он молча, смотрел на берег, словно не видя, иногда сирене казалось, что она ловит на себе его взгляды. Хвостатая с опаской, и так же молча подползла к мужчине. Его тело словно идеально замерло, глаза смотрели в точку где-то на реке. Не желая, чтобы ее игнорировали, ведь ее не боялись, если еще не убежали, сирена подползла на расстояние двух метров, и подняв взгляд, увидела как пронзительно-серые глаза смотрели на нее с такой выразительной лаской и восхищением...

Чуть не подавившись воздухом, молодая сирена безбоязненно поздоровалась и стала общаться. Ее собеседник молчал, лишь смотря на нее улыбаясь, и девушка предположила, что он может быть нем. Она слышала что люди часто болеют, и часто смертельно или на всю жизнь. Поэтому, она тактично не спрашивала ни о чем, развлекая время от времени рассказами о водной жизни, или о том, какими диковинками ей кажутся человеческие вещи. Улыбка не покидала мужчину. Когда небо стало светлеть, сообщая о закате, русалка позволила себе коснуться руки мужчины в прощальном жесте. Она знала, что они больше не увидят друг друга. Первым делом, ее обеспокоило состояние своего слушателя. Его кожа была холодная и потрескавшаяся, в некоторых моментах даже казалось, что его кожа вот-вот слезет с тела. Русалка нахмурилась, понимая что мужчине, наверное, немного осталось жить. Понимание этого влилось под кожу раскаленным железом. Но она быстро покинула берег, прыгнув с причала прямо в воду.

***

Но на следующую ночь мужчина вновь ждал ее в том месте, потом, на следующую, тоже, и получалось что берегиня уже на протяжении месяца встречалась на посиделки с мужчиной. Он всегда терпеливо ждал ее, никогда ей не удавалось прийти раньше него, или увидеть как он покидает свое место. Словно ревновал русалку ко всему миру. Она надеялась что так было, так как успела одарить его своей любовью. Признавалась в этом своему мужчине со слезами, но он лишь одобряюще улыбнулся, да позволял на глубокие долгие взгляды, будто давая понять что все взаимно. Тогда сирена впервые его обняла. Кожа не только рук была холодна, но так же и всего тела. Сам мужчина от такого порыва замер, словно переставая не только дышать, но и заставляя остановиться свое сердце. Для русалки это было уроком: видимо ее слушатель любит ее, но физические контакты его пугают. А вспоминая какими "лестными" эпитетами называли ее другие люди... Что же, она не была удивленна. 

На следующий день ее любимый принес цветы. Прекрасные, разноцветные, с прямыми лепестками и диковинные красные, с густым бутоном. Позже, спросив у сестры, которая так же как и она интересовалась сушей, она узнала их название: астры и гвоздики. На сирену такой подарок оказал большое впечатление - мужчина прекрасно знал, что далеко на сушу она не пройдет, а у берега таких цветов она еще не видела. 

Следующей встречи она не могла уже дождаться и плыла к их месту, что было сил в хвосте. Потому и оказалась там раньше обычного. Возле ее любимого стояла удивительно миловидная женщина. Русалка спряталась и стала смотреть на это. Женщина в длинном черном плаще и с такими же черными волосами стояла возле мужчины и рыдая, просила его вернуться домой. Он же молча смотрел в даль, игнорируя ее. Сирена нахмурилась - она не знала что ее мужчина встречается с другой. Из ее слов было понятно, что вместе они давно. На душе русалки повисло тяжелым камнем понимание, что она увела чью-то пару. Но дороги назад не было. Слишком сильна была ее любовь, даже если это означало молчание со стороны мужчины. Но его молчание было ей дороже сотни возгласов и обещаний любви других. 

Этой ночи русалка не говорила много, лишь пыталась объяснить почему она так сильно любит и почему не сможет покинуть. И, конечно же, извинялась за то, что разбила этой девушке сердце. Как к этому относиться сам мужчина, берегиня не узнала. В его глазах колыхалась пустота. И она, желая заполнить чем-то эту пустоту, коснулась легко своими губами ледяной руки, которая недвижимо лежала на колене мужчины. 

Вся последующая встреча прошла в привычном уже сирене молчании. Все шло своим чередом, и у русалки не оставалось ничего другого, как развлекать любимого своими разговорами. Там уже появлялись планы на будущее сирены и ее радостные восклицания что она собирается подарить свое будущее своему мужчине. После этой ночи размышлений об будущем, на следующий вечер, ее ожидал новый подарок. Красивый фонарь с нарисованными на нём розами и робким, слабеньким огоньком. Русалка впечатлилась ним не меньше, чем цветами, но этого, увы, взять в реку не могла и просто оставила возле своего любимого. Это было невероятное счастливое время для юной авис, которому не суждено было быть вечным. 

***

Никто даже не догадывался что настал последний день встреч сирены и загадочного мужчины. Именно день. Русалочка решила сделать любимому сюрприз на такую знаменательную для нее дату - ровно шесть месяцев с дня их первой встречи. Ее не было с ним две ночи подряд, потому что она отбывала в океан. Насобирав там самые удивительные ракушки и губки, она бережно уложила их в, как сказала ее сестра, "вазу", которая была прозрачная и округлая. Саму вазу сирена нашла на одном из утонувших кораблей. Поверх губок она уложила двое вскрытых моллюсков, с прекраснейшими черными жемчугами. Плыла она быстро, желая незаметно оставить подарок и успеть сделать это перед приходом любимого. И не чувствуя ничего неладного, она приблизилась к берегу. Забывая об осторожности, она резко высунула голову, чтобы тут же скрыться под водой. Мужчина уже был на месте, но был не один, а с какими-то людьми. 

Небольшая толпа стояла, и прятавшаяся под причалом, русалка, слышала каждый всхлип, видела каждое утирание слезы, и все как один были в черных одеждах. Только теперь предчувствие ужасного заставило мурашки пробежаться по телу от лопаток до самого кончика хвоста. Руки крепко держали подарок, а глаза испугано смотрели на людей. Свет луны конечно яркий, но солнце - ярче. И показывает все то, что луна кроет за своей загадочностью блеклого цвета. У ног ее любимого стояли те диковинные фонарики и прекрасные цветы. Куст, растущий рядом был срезан, показывая небольшой крест и табличку. С именем, и двумя датами. 

_Я стою вдалеке_   
_И смотрю на людей,_   
_Что в кружок собрались_   
_У могилы твоей..._

Понимание укладывалось в голове. Тишина, постоянная легкая, одобряющая улыбка, даже при тяжелых и грустных разговорах, крепкое тело, словно застывающее под прикосновением. Только правда была такой, что оно застыло давным-давно, и было из камня. То, что она принимала за кожу - было потрескавшейся краской. Откуда ей было знать такие вещи, если вблизи она человека не видела никогда? Люди стали расходиться, и русалка поняла, что может не скрываться, когда они уйдут. Обождав несколько минут, она заплаканная вышла на сушу, направляясь к своему любимому. На берегу? Возможно утонул. Мысли разбегались, а русалка положила свой подарок на землю, роняя слезинки, которые исчезали в вазе с водой. 

Сирена крепко обняла каменную скульптуру, не сдерживая своих слез, буквально орошая ими спину как дождем, боль разрывала на части, на мелкие кусочки, мельче самых маленьких океанских и речных жителей. Губы в панике стали целовать все до чего дотянулось, будто в надежде что из каменного, мужчина, смениться в настоящего, живого. Губы встретили губы, ласкали щеки, оглаживали лоб. Но ничего не происходило. Русалка резко отстранилась, приподнимаясь на хвосте и истошно вопя. Она знала как на людей действуют их пение и крик. И надеялась, что придет кто-либо, готов ее убить. Но никого не появилось. Не было выхода, сирена решила этот вопрос по другому и села на каменные колени, прижалась к тому, кто в последние месяца был для нее всем, и с редкими всхлипами ждала ночи. 

Ночь пришла и встретила ее первыми морозами. Сидя на камне было еще холоднее. Но самое страшное для русалки было то, что она высыхала - слизь неприятно жгла хвост, сдобренная морозом, на волосах и ресницах появился иней, губы стали синими. Русалка понимала, что до воды уже не доползет и даже не сможет слезть с памятника - мокрые еще минуту назад руки примерзли к камню. Она посмотрела в последний раз на улыбку любимого - в свете луны он опять казался тем самым ее любимым. 

\- Я всегда буду твоей золотой рыбкой. И не прошу выпустить меня. Просто загадай свое желание. - Русалка доверчиво вжалась в каменную грудь, не ожидая ответа, и пуская одинокую последнюю слезу, которой даже уже не почувствовала. 

_**И тяжелый, совсем холодный, вздох, стал для берегини последним. Не первой и не последней сирены, которая была утеряна для мира из-за людей, а не на оборот, как гласили легенды.** _


End file.
